Fil:Kayleenn/@comment-30384903-20160422202753
Hi Kay! I'm hoping you created this wiki because you are in fact quite familiar with the series! I have a question, well a few that are all related but mainly just one core question: What is the official translation for the group of 13 time-travelers in French? In English (the version I read) it is mostly the "Circle of Twelve" and to some extend the "Circle of Blood" (referring their blood). To be honest, I thought the first one was a little misleading because there were actually 13 people in the circle, since one of the "12" is a set of twins. The German wiki just focus on the "time-traveler" aspect and build an article about the same subject: w:c:de.edelsteintrilogie:Zeitreisende. I plan to do the same thing on the English wiki when I have time, and personally I hope to do it here as well, cuz there's already stuff to work on, such as Diamant... To me, there's little point of having all the gems as separate short pages, and visually it'd be more satisfying to be able to view them all on the same page, cuz in the end they are all related to the same topic, the time-travelers. And this is where I'm having problems; I know what I wanted to do, but I don't know the what the group of people is officially called in French editions, and I don't want to hastily rename the wrong thing. Please let me know ASAP. Thanks! Sammm Salut Kay! J'espère que vous avez créé ce wiki parce que vous êtes en fait assez familier avec la série! J'ai une question, bien que quelques-uns qui sont tous liés, mais surtout juste un noyau question: Quelle est la traduction officielle du groupe de 13 voyageurs-temps en français? En anglais (la version que je lis), il est surtout le "Circle of Twelve" et dans une certaine mesure le "Circle of Blood" (se référant leur sang). Pour être honnête, je pensais que le premier était un peu trompeur parce qu'il y avait en fait 13 personnes dans le cercle, puisque l'un des "12" est un ensemble de jumeaux. Le wiki allemand se concentrer uniquement sur l'aspect «voyageur temporel» et construire un article sur le même sujet: w:c:de.edelsteintrilogie:Zeitreisende. Je prévois de faire la même chose sur le wiki anglais quand j'ai le temps, et personnellement je l'espère le faire ici aussi, cuz il y a déjà des choses à travailler, comme le Diamant ... Pour moi, il y a peu de point d'avoir tous les gemmes que courtes pages séparées, et visuellement seraient plus satisfaisant d'être en mesure de les voir tous sur la même page, cuz à la fin ils sont tous liés au même sujet, les voyageurs temporels. Et ceci est où je vais avoir des problèmes; Je sais ce que je voulais faire, mais je ne sais pas ce que le groupe de personnes est officiellement appelé dans les éditions françaises, et je ne veux pas renommer la hâte la mauvaise chose. S'il vous plaît laissez-moi savoir dès que possible. Merci! Sammm